


that feeling when you can't tell if you're dreaming you're peeing or if you're actually pissing yourself

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Somnophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: A bad dream? No, Shinobu wasn’t looking quite restless enough for that. Discomfort… That seemed the better word for it and right as Mayoi started to feel self-conscious that he was keeping Shinobu from a peaceful sleep, warmth started to spread between them.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Kudos: 12





	that feeling when you can't tell if you're dreaming you're peeing or if you're actually pissing yourself

**Author's Note:**

> people are always like "why is there so much pee in the tags" instead of filtering out pee from their search results for scrolling ao3. anyway, here's more pee for the tags.

Naturally one of Mayoi’s things since becoming a proper couple with Shinobu was getting to watch him sleep. Now that they were dating and often laid together for the night it no longer was considered strange to do so.

Staring at his peaceful expression for a few hours before knowing he would need to sleep himself was usually how it went. Mayoi had refused to sleep the first couple of nights sure these magic moments would disappear one day. Since Shinobu was staying with him he had started to get comfortable and more indulgent.

Right as Mayoi intended to settle to sleep, eyes squeezed shut he noticed Shinobu shifting in his sleep. Mayoi opened his eyes, peering on that innocent face a while longer.

A bad dream? No, Shinobu wasn’t looking quite restless enough for that. Discomfort… That seemed the better word for it and right as Mayoi started to feel self-conscious that he was keeping Shinobu from a peaceful sleep, warmth started to spread between them.

They had been laying with Shinobu clinging to Mayoi’s side curled into him and Mayoi’s arms around Shinobu’s shoulders just resisting the urge to try to be Shinobu’s pillow altogether. 

Mayoi felt the warmth right into his side and spreading before he noticed the smell. Shinobu’s face was becoming much more relaxed as he released too. Mayoi felt his dick twitch and his heartbeat increase as he realized what was happening. Shinobu was wetting the bed, he was pissing on Mayoi. Which one of them was dreaming again?

He couldn’t recall Shinobu going to the bathroom before bed now he thought about it. Mayoi had been embarrassingly whining about being eager to hold him and so Shinobu had joined him. 

Shinobu was whimpering slightly in his sleep, the feeling of the blankets and no doubt pyjama bottoms getting soaked creating discomfort.

“Just a little peek…” Mayoi whispered to himself. 

Mayoi couldn’t contain himself from moving the arm atop of Shinobu to peel their blankets off. The smell was so much stronger now and Mayoi couldn’t help the shameful groan he made.

He nervously reached his hand down to Shinobu’s pants, lying to himself that it would help Shinobu sleep better if he pulled them. Mayoi’s heart was racing as Shinobu fussed and squirmed on his arm so Mayoi didn’t try to get them any further than to his thighs, letting his little cock sit exposed.

Mayoi’s mouth salivated as he saw the head of Shinobu’s dick still shiny from the piss. His eyes dipped lower to those deliciously wet thighs. Mayoi couldn’t decide if he wanted to suck all that salty taste from his skin first or if Mayoi wanted to shove his little cock between Shinobu’s legs. 

No- No. Mayoi stopped himself quickly; he couldn’t afford to get too greedy. He’d never forgive himself for disturbing the Chief’s sleep.

Still, as Mayoi let his hand move to grip his own hardness he let out a strangled groan. He had to make a mess himself, he had to relieve himself.

Mayoi wouldn’t dare to try and wake Shinobu, his selfish filthy desires were his problem. Green eyes darted all over Shinobu’s body. If he didn’t wake Shinobu it was okay. If he was just taking care of himself it wasn’t unforgivable. He’d even make a mess of his underwear to not taint Shinobu further. 

Sharp teeth bit down into his lip and reached his hand out to touch Shinobu’s belly. His skin was so smooth and soft. Mayoi carefully brushed Shinobu’s shirt up, exposing more of his skin. He was such a feast to the eyes Mayoi whined pathetically knowing he couldn’t afford to steal a taste.

Squeezing his legs together Mayoi knew he wouldn’t be able to handle not touching himself for too much longer. 

Mayoi rocked his hips up, desperate for some proper friction but gasped out as he pressed into Shinobu’s stomach during the action.

His eyes were as wide as saucers watching a fresh stream of piss trickle from the head of Shinobu’s cock. He had more. He hadn’t emptied his bladder.

Mayoi promised Shinobu in his mind that he’d clean up the bed and their clothes all on his own.

He could hear himself breathing heavily as he pressed his hand more intentionally into Shinobu’s bladder, tongue falling out past his lips as if he were a dog. Shinobu was shifting again, clearly uncomfortable and feeling it but stayed asleep.

Mayoi was envious of the sheets getting to be stained in Shinobu’s juices. As much as he enjoyed the feeling of it running down and dirtying his own body it wasn’t the same.

Mayoi knew he was moving too much, letting his legs rub together but it was useless. He’d have to empty Shinobu’s bladder before he would touch himself. Mayoi was impatient but even he could matter that much.

The smell of piss between them was intoxicating, Mayoi was breathing it in as if his life depended on it. He lowered his head letting it rest on Shinobu’s chest while watching the inconsistent stream was pushed out of his dick.

Shinobu would be so upset when he woke up, Mayoi was doing a horrible thing. But it felt so good. As embarrassed as he got Shinobu found some pride in being the subject of his perverse fantasies so it had to be worth it in the end. He would be forgiven.

“Ah… Don’t be mad.” Mayoi begged the sleeping boy, tongue lapping out wanting to lick at Shinobu’s chest but not trying his luck in pulling off Shinobu’s clothes even more.

Soon enough no matter how much Mayoi was pushing into his soft body and rubbing his fingers into his skin Shinobu was pissing no more. Mayoi whined, as gorgeous as the sight had been he still regretted not being released upon more directly. It was a kink Shinobu was still warming up to so every moment of indulgence was precious.

Mayoi’s hand moved down to grab that cock, wanting to at least dip his fingers in all the warm piss while he could. As much as he was unable to shuffle down to drink from the source surely he could still get a taste. 

His hand shook as he lifted it prepared to lick and lap up at his digits.

Mayoi was sure his heart was ready to leap out of his chest as Shinobu’s tired voice mumbled out, “Mayoi-dono…?”

Guilt and fear swirled together as Mayoi’s head snapped up. He was quite literally caught red-handed and he was ready to splutter out self-hatred and apologies when he noticed Shinobu’s expression.

Even though his eyes were open they were cloudy, his face confused and yawns falling from his lips. He was still half asleep, Shinobu didn’t truly realize what was happening.

Is that a moment where one would thank their God? As soon as Mayoi thought that he could imagine Tatsumi looking at him with a disappointed face and had to hold back a squeal knowing that would most certainly startle Shinobu into waking properly.

Mayoi reached his hand up, petting Shinobu’s hair and brushing it out of his face to soothe him. “Go back to sleep. Dream sweetly Shinobu-kyun.” He cooed to his tiny partner.

His hand froze in place as he realized what he had done. Mayoi’s piss covered hand was threaded through the thin locks of Shinobu's hair. He was tainting him further than he ever should without permission.

Mayoi couldn’t breathe, certain the strong smell would startle Shinobu awake and he would be punished fiercely. 

Instead, Shinobu nodded absently, cuddling closer against Mayoi leaving him feeling all the more trapped.

Relief made Mayoi want to roll around and cry. Biting into his lip he did so to his heart content in his mind allowing only for his eyes to water up. “I’m sorry you’ve adjusted to your partner smelling like a toilet! It’s truly unforgivable.”

Mayoi’s mind screamed but he was careful to not make a peep.

His mind was still rattled as he moved his arm back down between their bodies, greedily taking hold of Shinobu’s cock. He had pushed his luck far too much but there was no way he could allow himself to get off without pleasing Shinobu too. He wanted to be soaked in all his juices.

Maybe instead of just punishing Shinobu would also kill Mayoi for his crimes. That was a death he could wish for with all his heart.

It wasn’t time to die just yet though, Mayoi played with the cock in his hand, rubbing and stroking it watching as it hardened. He was prepared for the worst every time Shinobu shifted and noise babbled from his mouth but he remained asleep.

“Are you having a good dream Shinobu-kyun…? This is all just a lovely dream.” Mayoi murmured though his voice shook. It was certainly more fear than excitement but he couldn’t hold back. 

Mayoi moved his legs enough to trap one of Shinobu’s between his own. As much as he would love to fuck himself against Shinobu’s wet cock he wasn’t sure he could position himself without waking him. 

Shinobu was still fast asleep on top of him, everything around them was so wet. Shinobu’s stench was all he could smell and Mayoi’s pants were feeling painful. 

It was far from perfect but with the way Mayoi had moved their bodies he was able to fuck himself against Shinobu’s leg. So slim and perfect… Mayoi could still see where piss had slid their way down them even if most of it had gone right down to the bed and into Shinobu’s pants.

Mayoi held in a moan as he fucked against Shinobu. He was rocking his delicate body far too much he would have to move slowly. 

His hand wasted no time though as it wasn’t restrained in the same way. When he squeezed into Shinobu just right the sleeping boy squirmed and his leg moved right into Mayoi’s bulge. 

Mayoi didn’t want to hurt Shinobu so he had to hope it was pleasurable. When he glanced up Shinobu’s head was tossing slightly and his face was flushed but his eyes were staying closed for now. 

Moaning out pathetically Mayoi continued his efforts rutting into Shinobu’s leg like a dog in heat. He was just a dog, an animal. Shinobu had to train him much better.

Mayoi was drooling again as he could picture Shinobu waking up and striking him. Calling him disgusting. Mayoi would whimper and beg for forgiveness while Shinobu shoved him off and just when he would expect to be thrown out Shinobu would climb onto his cock.

His hissing moans were getting much louder than they should be but as he watched the real Shinobu’s hips twitch wanting to get off to Shinobu’s touch he couldn’t help himself.

Mayoi wanted to scream Shinobu’s name. He wanted to feel him around his dick and hands ripping at his hair. Shinobu would be looking at him with frustration but only noises of pleasure leave his mouth as he’s fucked. Mayoi would move without restraint proving how worthwhile it was for Shinobu to tame him.

How easy he was to get so close to the tipping point with some desperate thrusting and his fantasies alone. While Shinobu also had limited stamina and was leaking more into Mayoi’s hand as he stroked him faster he at least had the excuse of inexperience. 

Mayoi turned his head, needing to muffle his voice into his shoulder, he didn’t deserve to touch himself. His underwear was no doubt a mess by now but it couldn’t compare to the mess he let Shinobu make. 

“I’m guilty…” Mayoi spoke into his shoulder, his apology to Shinobu.

Mayoi’s tent was embarrassing, he was an embarrassment and yet the Shinobu reached out for him in his sleep. His arm reached up from having been lazily wrapped around his torso to gripping as tightly as he could to Mayoi’s shirt. 

Mayoi needed to be wanted by Shinbou so bad. He would take care of him better than anyone just as much as he would destroy him as horrible as anyone. He could be the best and worst thing for Shinobu.

Finally, Shinobu’s head rocked back into the pillow, mumbled moans flying from his lips to a point Mayoi feared he was shooting awake from the pleasure of an orgasm.

Mayoi had missed getting to see Shinobu cover his hand in the release but at least he got to see that uncontained expression. Shinobu liked to hide his face when overwhelmed but he had no say in the matter when he was asleep.

He was still asleep. 

Mayoi moved his hand from Shinobu’s dick letting it rest. He moved as much as he trusted himself to. Mayoi was pretty much looming over Shinobu and praying to not roll him off his other arm from the motion. 

Shinobu clinging to Mayoi in his sleep helped even if he had relaxed now that nothing was keeping his body tense.

Mayoi was sure in the dark looming oversleeping Shinobu like that he truly looked like a monster. His long hair had fallen down and was resting on his skin, likely tickling Shinobu but still not stirring him from his slumber.

It was much easier to fuck himself against Shinobu upright like that. He was pushing Shinobu further and further down into the wet sheets with each thrust against his sleeping body. If only he became a little more selfish Mayoi knew how to pleasure himself further but he had crossed enough lines with his partner already.

Surely Shinobu knew how terrible he was by now. Mayoi gripped Shinobu’s soft thigh, lifting his limp leg and fucking himself more focused against him.

Shinobu had to know he was the most disgusting creature alive but still invited him to share his bed. He had to know something like this could happen so it had to be almost the same thing as consent. 

Mayoi felt his eyes swirl with dark unforgivable feelings while he fucked into Shinobu using that innocent body as he pleased. Mayoi’s teeth were grit and his breathing uneven. He had to be squeezing Shinobu far too harshly by now but Mayoi didn’t stop until he was crying out and making a mess in his underwear.

Mayoi was careful about setting Shinobu back down knowing he couldn’t be careless now he had done the worst of it. 

His pants were already starting to feel sticky and uncomfortable but it was a deserved punishment. Part of Mayoi’s mind was racing and wanting more but he held himself back, for now, letting his eyes closed and letting his nose be filled with the scent of sex and piss mingling together from all around.

Mayoi sheepishly thought he might have a genuine wet dream now. So long as Shinobu forgave him everything would be fine, he let himself rest without his endless anxieties rushing back. Those were for tomorrow when Shinobu would stir first and see what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like what i do best way to support me is to check out and follow my nsfw writing @madayuzu you can see my twitter exclusive content/get me to write for you and have a say in stuff i write.


End file.
